


Vega Voyeurs

by trilliath



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>Vega sure does hate being watched, right? Let’s turn the tables and make HIM walk in on fem!Shep and Kaidan going at it. The two don’t notice while Vega guiltily watches on, maybe even jerks off to the sounds of their fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vega Voyeurs

“C’mon, it’s gotta be around here somewhere,” Vega muttered, popping open another crate in the pile of Random-Shit-Moved-In-The-Overhaul back in one of the corners of the shuttle bay.

Ha. Found it, he thought, picking up the small box of official weight poker chips. He slapped the crate closed and yanked it up to toss back on top of the stack. He turned to go and return to the crew deck when the door of the elevator whooshed as it opened. He paused. Maybe it was Cortez and he could scare the shit out of him. He grinned and crouched beside the stack of crates.

“Kaidan-,”

Oh. Not Cortez. Shepard. Sexy Lola with the sexy voice.

“The place is empty, just like I said,” Kaidan replied, voice getting louder as their footsteps sounded their movement out of the elevator.

“What if -,” 

“Come on Shepard, why do you think I worked so hard getting everyone involved in the poker tournament?” Vega could hear the smile in the Major’s voice. 

There was a moment of silence, and then a quiet chuckle.

“We never did seem to do it in bed after that first time,”

Hehe. Commander was gonna get some nookie! He laughed to himself. It was about time, really. 

He waited for them to move off towards one of the shuttles, but they didn’t. Their footsteps stopped right in the armory inventory area.

And then it hit him. He frowned. Here he was, around a stack of crates and there they were between him and the elevator, about to steal a rare moment alone. He should just go, now before it was too late, he thought, tossing the box of chips aside and moving towards the opening in the stacks.

But a sound stopped him. 

It was a soft, feminine sound, a pleased sigh. It was followed by the unique sound of lips kissing their way across bare skin, and Kaidan’s aroused rumble.

Oh Shit. Oh man. This was bad. He froze. If he interrupted now, they’d pretend something awful, like they’d come looking for him to go back to the tournament. No way in hell was he going to cock-block Shepard. Or the Major for that matter. He’d seen the looks the Major sent her when she wasn’t looking. For weeks he’d been staring at her like he was waiting, just dying, for an opportunity to get her alone.

Interfering would be loco - total career suicide - not to mention the fact that they might either or both of them kill him.

There was a burble of noise from a holographic interface, like someone was pressing all the buttons at once, then a chirp as it was shut down.

He plastered his bulk against the largest crates and peeked ever so carefully around the corner.

The Major had Lola up on the inventory console. He was pressed tight against her, standing between her thighs. Shepard stroked a long leg up his side, arching into him, then lifted the other leg to wrap around his waist, pulling his hips hard against her own. He had his hands woven into her thick copper ponytail, and was clearly doing his best attempt at occupying the same space as the Commander.

As always, Shepard gave as good as she got. 

Vega ducked back behind the cover and scrubbed a hand over his features. Damn, damn, damn.

“Mmm,” Shepard purred. 

Kaidan chuckled, made a soft grunt, and then gasped softly.

Shepard laughed then, her voice low and sensual. 

Kaidan’s reply was a growl, and then there was a sound of fabric rustling, and another gasp from the commander. A sharp moan followed. Vega shifted back and forth on his toes, shifting his weight uncomfortably between them. He had to get out of there before it got any worse.

He peeked around the corner again. There was a chance he could get around behind the crates opposite him, and into the elevator before they noticed anything.

“Ok Marine,” he said under his breath, “you can do this.” He watched around the corner for his opening, and then when they were both looking away, he spun quickly to the other side of the gap. He froze, waiting for any change in their noises. Heard none. Slowly he slid over to the beam supporting the bulkhead that wedged the large crates in place. If he could just get a handhold… 

But no. It was not going to happen. The beam was too smooth, and the crate too tall. Sure he could wriggle through gracelessly, but that would also be hella noisy. Defeat the purpose of the sneaking and all that. He’d just have to wait them out. Hell, he was a Marine. Used to all that hurry up and wait crap. No problemo. 

But slowly, his brain offered him some extra details from the scene he’d glimpsed when darting across the opening in the crates. The rustle of fabric, the flash of golden skin… he’d just seen Commander Shepard’s tits. 

And they were magnificent. Firm, perfectly rounded. Sure, on the smallish side, but the woman was a marine. He liked athletic as much as voluptuous. The hot feeling deep in his groin that he’d been desperately trying to ignore flared hot and molten.

He heard the smacking of lips on flesh and could only imagine that the Major must have gotten a pretty little nipple between his lips. The accompanying moan only made the tightness in his crotch worse. The subsequent sound of slickened fingers moving against, perhaps into hot flesh made it unbearable. Vega adjusted his pants slightly to relieve some of the pressure and focused on keeping his breathing calm and steady.

“Oh hell Kaidan, why do you still have pants on?” Shepard’s voice demanded, breathy and taunting with the tiniest edge of desperation.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he replied, his voice rich with teasing. “I’ve still got some things to do up here.”

“Well then, I guess you’d better get to work soldier,” came the breathy reply.

James clenched his hand into a fist. The urge to see just what the Major was planning was overwhelming. But he was going to resist.

And then Shepard cried out, a full and passionate sound without any restraints. Before he knew it, he was looking around the edge of the crate.

Shepard was arched back precariously, head thrown back, breasts jutting upwards, clinging to the edge of the console. Kaidan had his head between her thighs. Hands too. He clearly had a target lock on her most sensitive bits and was going in for the kill. Her legs shook, her body shuddered. She gasped for air as the Major refused to relinquish his lips’ claim. He could see a biotic glow around one of Kaidan’s hands as it moved busily below his mouth, plunging into her.

Vega had a hand on his cock before he knew it, stroking hard through the layers of fabric.   
He yanked his hand back and clenched it into a fist. Baseball. Think baseball. Or that Al-Jilani woman. Or Reapers. Yeah, definitely not sexy, those reaper fucks.   
Except, most of the time when there were reapers around he was busy staring at the commander watching her beat the shit out of those creepy things. How the hell she managed to look that hot in armor was beyond him.   
Ok, not really.  
Those rock solid thighs, graceful curve of her back, leaping over obstacles, chest heaving as she caught her breath after a sprint… that crazy "I'm Commander Shepard" grin on top of it all. And that voice. Sexy Lola.

"Damnit Kaidan," she begged. Ordered. Order-begged.

Vega choked back a groan and grit his teeth. His hands were moving of their own volition, roughly jerking open the belt buckle and closures over his groin. He sighed a strained breath of relief as his cock slipped free from its prison, hard and throbbing.

"All right, all right,"  Kaidan murmured. Vega could fucking hear his smirk all the way in the corner.

There was a further rustle of clothing and Vega found that he could not resist turning to peek around the crate to watch Lola get exactly what she wanted. 

Kaidan is slowly undoing his belt. The commander shoots him a playful glare and impatiently shoves his hands away and yanks his trousers open. Now it is her turn to elicit a groan with questing fingers. The Major grinned down at her, baring his teeth through a grunted sound of pleasure. She stroked firm fingers along his shaft and he let his head loll back.   
Vega cannot help the hard stroke his hand makes along his own length at the sight. Oh he was going to the special hell for this one.  
And damned if she didn't have that "I'm Commander Fucking Shepard" look on her face as she watched Kaidan lean into her touch. James had always thought he'd been loco to ever imagine the commander in his fantasies or get distracted by her on the battlefield. Now he knew he was cursed to never avoid it again.   
She bends forward, feet dangling over the edge of the console, hot center pressed firmly on the controls. She closes her mouth around the tip of Kaidan's cock, making a sound that resembles a purr as she slides down his length. 

"Enough," he growls.  
The time for teasing is past. He pulls back and draws her up with a hand at the base of her skull. He tugs her close and opens his mouth over hers in a heated kiss. Then suddenly she is sprawled back when he grabs her hips, yanking her bodily down to the edge of the console to line her hips up with his. He positions himself deftly and thrusts forward hard. She gasp out a moan, breasts heaving as his body slams against hers. He shudders out a satisfied breath and stays there a moment, embedded deep within her.   
Slowly he draws back, then sinks home again with a low hoarse breath.

She reaches up a thoroughly toned arm to grab a fistful of cloth on the Major's chest, yanking herself upright again and slanting her mouth hotly over his. She tugs at his shirt until it too joins the growing pile of clothing on the floor. It is a passionate kiss, but one that is also unbearably tender. He slides an arm around her back, splaying his fingers across her arching spine and crushing her to him so that there is not even a nanometer of space between them.   
He thrusts his hips hard against hers and her head snaps back with a cry. 

She arches against him to meet his next thrust, hands sliding around searching for purchase. She grips a flexed bicep with one hand and clutches the console beside her with the other, using her legs to grind her hips down to meet his thrust.   
He does not relax his hold, a sheen of sweat glowing on the friction between their bodies. He is staring at her with the same desperate look, drowning in the expression on her face. 

He is thrusting hard into her, accelerating slowly with every thrust. She is gasping for breath. The pace they set is one only the best conditioned athletes could match. They fuck like the soldiers they are - as though it is their mission and they must do it, or die trying. It's nearly more than James can handle.

She lifts her face to meet his eyes and when they connect it is like a bolt of electricity has shot through them. They both go rigid and twist against each other, crying out in climax. They cling to each other for a long moment, catching their breath, then Kaidan steps back, his length sliding from her with a slight sound. She slides forward off the console now that he is not pinning her there, landing on unsteady legs. They look at each other, faces unfathomable as they share one more kiss. Vega slowly slips back from the edge while they are distracted.

Vega's cock in his hand is so hard it hurts. In the sudden silence of the shuttle bay he dares not even breathe. He screws his eyes shut and stays still - except of course for stroking himself ever so slightly because to do otherwise would probably kill him. There is a rustle of clothing and movement. 

Only when he hears the elevator doors close is James able to relax enough to stroke himself in the rough-and-tumble way he's used to. Still, with the Commander's voice, gasping and moaning echoes in his mind, it doesn't take long until he feels the razor edge of orgasm rolling over him. His breath heaves rapidly through his nose, abs tight. He comes in a sudden clenching of muscle, a low grunt. The crate shifts and rattles behind him as his legs flex against the deck. He spills into his hand, pressing his head back against the crates behind him as he breathes through the climax. After a long moment he regains himself.  
"Well, shit," he says to no one in particular. 

_______________

 It hadn't been a particularly difficult mission. Never was really considering how much kill-stealing the Commander already did. But he was pissed at how little he'd been able to accomplish since he'd spent so much of it staring at the Commander's ass. Or watching the Major stare at it with that look that you just knew meant he was remembering that recent session. Or thinking really hard about baseball since there wasn't exactly a lot of extra room in his armor for other sorts of thoughts. Basically, it had sucked.

He slumps down in the lounge trying to remind his body that just because the armor's gone doesn't mean it was time to reminisce again. Hell, the whole reason he was up here was to avoid standing in that shuttle bay for so long. At least until he could come up with other things to think about while jerking off.

The door whooshes open and he sits up. Damned if it isn't Lola walking through that door, looking sweaty and tired and happy. Per usual after a good mission.

"Sneaking in some down-time Vega?" She asks offhand, continuing on her way over to the bar.

He jerks to his feet.   
"Ah… I was just… I didn’t mean to… I just uh…," he says, stumbling over his words.

Shepard stops dead and turns to look at him with a significantly arched brow and a look on her face that screams bemusement. She crosses her arms and cocks a hip, looking at him with barely contained mirth.

"Ma'am," he blurts, does a prompt about face and strides out of the lounge - and straight to the showers.


End file.
